


Love, Death

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Would be possible to request a deathxreader where the reader is plus size and thinks death could do better and death shows them that their fine they are?





	Love, Death

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Would be possible to request a deathxreader where the reader is plus size and thinks death could do better and death shows them that their fine they are?

Laying on your back, you had your shirt lifted slightly. You poked your stomach and sighed. Your boyfriend, Death, was out at the moment, and for a split second, worry shot through you. Just like it did every time he left. Would he meet someone better? Prettier? Skinnier? You put your arm over your eyes and tried to push the thoughts from your mind.

“Is everything alright?” Came the smooth voice of Death.

You moved your arm from your face, looking at him. “It’s nothing.” You said quietly.

He let out a soft sigh, moving to sit next to you. You got a side of death that not many saw, and that warmed your heart. His thin fingers moved through your hair. “You know hiding from me is pointless.” He gave you a small, reassuring smile. “Talk to me, my love.”

At that, you folded. “Look at me.” You told him, motioning to your body.

His eyes trailed over your body. “I look at you all the time. Every night, in fact.” Death gave you a rare devious smirk.

You rolled your eyes at him. “You could do so much better.” You told him, your voice just above a whisper. “Be with someone so much prettier.”

Death stood and held out his hand. “I want to show you something.”

Sitting up, you took his head. As you stood, he moved his hand from yours, snaking it around your waist.

The room around you faded, and you were standing in a hospital room. Laying in the bed was a very beautiful woman- everything you wanted to bed. She was alone, no flowers, no cards. No one worried about her. “Her time is nearly up. To look at her, you’d be envious, but no one is here. No one is concerned about her upcoming demise. Do you know why that is?” He asked. You shook your head, your eyes never leaving her. “Because she’s ugly on the inside.” Death told you.

The woman was gone, and you were in a nursing home. In front of you was a woman who you could tell had once been thin, and gorgeous. Looking around, you knew you were right. There were photos that you could tell were her. As the photos moved more towards the present, the smile was more superficial, her family fading. “She pushed them away?” You asked.

A door opened and a male nurse came in. “Alright, Eunice, let’s go.” He told her.

“You again? I thought I said I didn’t want no sissy for a nurse!” She snapped, in a tone that you guessed was her usual.

Once again, the surroundings changed. This time, there was a woman who was a bit rounder, like yourself. She had a bright smile, and was surrounded by family and friends. Laughter filled the room, chatter could be heard all around. “These are only three cases, my love. And while I have also seen women that you envy with kind souls, and bigger people that were rotten to the core…my point is that what is on the exterior matters little.” He told you as you were returned to your room. “Thin, chubby, curvy, whatever your body looks like is just packaging for the woman I fell in love with.”

Your eyes watered as you looked up at him. “Really?”

He smiled. “Really. I find you extremely beautiful, and I am very attracted to you, Y/N. It was your heart, and your soul that called to me. Making what I saw with my eyes even more beautiful.” Setting down his walking stick, he held you close. “I love you, not them.” He reassured you.


End file.
